Sing a Song: Somebody to Love
by LuthienSilverStar
Summary: Sakura is a pretty girl but an outcast because she doesn’t get involved with sports or student government. Her only outlet for her emotions is singing. What happens when her choir director convinces her to join the school’s Show Choir, Center Stage, and
1. What the Muffin? Aka convincing stuff

**Sing a Song: Somebody to Love**

Sakura is a pretty girl but an outcast because she doesn't get involved with sports or student government. Her only outlet for her emotions is singing. What happens when her choir director convinces her to join the school's Show Choir, Center Stage, and she meets people who share her dreams, and others who are just trying to get their Performing Arts credits for their diploma? SS, ET, etc, etc, NO MAGIC!

Regular

' ……_.' _Thoughts

_Dreams…._

**Anything that's written or typed (letter, e-mail, IM etc)**

A/N

**Chapter One:**

"That was excellent, Sakura," Ms. Hughes said as Sakura finished her song. "I love how you changed the octave to fit your voice."

Sakura smiled, gathering her sheet music. She was a second soprano or mezzo in Choir terms, and couldn't often sing the songs her teacher assigned because they were too high in the soprano octave and too low when she tried to sing alto.

"Thank you, but it's my best friend Tomoyo who should be getting praised. She helped me change the octave."

Sakura's best friend, Tomoyo, was a musical genius and a singing prodigy. She was in two choirs, Advanced Concert Choir and the new Show Choir, Center Stage, while Sakura herself was just in the Advanced Concert Choir.

"Yes, Tomoyo is quite skilled. Sakura, may I ask you something?"

Sakura, wondering what it was, gave a wary nod.

'Why haven't you auditioned for Show Choir?" Sakura opened her mouth to explain, but Ms. Hughes cut her off. "I know you're shy and you aren't sure you could do it, but I would like to see you try."

Sakura sighed and shifted her feet. Tomoyo had also asked her to join Center Stage, but she was scared. She had seen Tomoyo practice the dances, and wasn't sure that she could do it, especially not in high heels.

"Just think about it, okay?" Ms. Hughes said, patting Sakura on the back. "I'm going to lunch now. I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura."

Sakura nodded and followed Ms. Hughes out the door and then headed to the cafeteria.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo called, waving her over to where she, Rika and Chiharu were sitting.

"How'd it go?"

"Good," Sakura replied, sitting down. "Ms. Hughes said you did a really good job on the arrangement."

Chiharu nodded. "I liked it when you sang it for us."

Just then the bell rang, signaling the passing period between fifth and sixth period.

"Bye Sakura," Tomoyo said.

"Bye, Tomoyo. See you later."

That night, Sakura went to the computer after finishing her Algebra II homework. She logged on to the internet and browsed for a while before Tomoyo sent her an IM message.

**_Conversation: Why is Monday soboring pinkblossomgetreal >, Singyour heart out! yotomogetreal >_**

_Sing your heart out!** - **_**Hey Sakura**

Why is Monday so boring?**_ -_ Hey**

_Sing your heart out!** - What**_** are you doing?**

_Why is Monday so boring? **- **_**Absolutely nothing. You?**

_Sing your heart out! **- **_**I was practicing Show Choir moves a minute ago, but I was tired, so I'm taking a break.**

_Why is Monday so boring?** - **_**Yeah?**

_Sing your heart out!** - **_**Yeah. I still don't get why you won't join. It's so much fun. We get to dance with hott guys and we don't even have to feel embarrassed. And Ms. Hughes said I can make the costumes for our Concerts and competitions.**

_Why is Monday so boring?** - **_**Actually, Ms. Hughes asked me to join today.**

_Sing your heart out!** - **_**Really? Come on, Sakura, it's so fun.**

_Why is Monday so boring?** - **_**But it looks hard. I can barely walk in high heels, much less dance in them.**

_Sing your heart out! **- **_**They're small heels, AND they have straps. They won't fall off. And I'll help you practice.**

**_Why is Monday so boring? - _Tomoyo…..**

_Sing your heart out! **- **_**You know you want to.**

Sakura smiled. How could Tomoyo pull this off. She could convince Sakura to do anything.

_Why is Monday so boring?** - **_**Well, I guess I could audition. But you HAVE to help me.**

_Sing your heart out!** - **_**YAY! Oh Sakura, you're gonna love it!**

Eriol Hirigizawa pulled his cousin's arm.

"It's _this _way, Xiao Lang. You're gonna get so lost I won't be able to find you until after you've already starved to death."

"Eriol, we're in Japan. You might as well call me Syaoran, because no body's gonna be able to say Xiao Lang," Eriol's cousin muttered, looking at his schedule. A/N: The Chinese pronunciation of Xiao Lang for those of you who don't know is Shai – o – Lang, thus Syaoran, which doesn't make sense, since they could said Shaioran, rather than Syaoran, but anyway… moving on.

"Whatever, _Syaoran_!"

"WHAT THE MUFFIN IS THIS?" Syaoran yelled, pointing to his schedule. A/N: Muffin is my universal cuss word, so I figured Syaoran could use it too, just to make him funny… Also, he doesn't know any Japanese cuss words – I do though! - , so thus he can't cuss in Japanese…

Eriol leaned over and looked. "It says – wait, can't you read Japanese, you baka?"

"Of course I can read it!"

"Then why ask what it is?"

"Show Choir? Center Stage? Why would I be in a class like that!" Syaoran huffed.

"Because this school requires that you have four credits in Performing Arts to graduate. Those are Theater, Band, Dance and Choir. And since you play no instruments, and definitely don't do ballet, and can't really act very convincingly, I signed you up for Center Stage. And because I'm in it too. I can help you out if you have any trouble."

_'Grrrrrr,' _Syaoran thought. _'I hate you so much that if I didn't like you I'd kill you…. Grrr…' _A/N: No, he's not mental, just Li.

**READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE (hope people like this better than the other story I started.. which is giving me writer's block. I only have one reviewer!)**


	2. Falling Across You

**Sing a Song: Somebody to Love**

Sakura is a pretty girl but an outcast because she doesn't get involved with sports or student government. Her only outlet for her emotions is singing. What happens when her choir director convinces her to join the school's Show Choir, Center Stage, and she meets people who share her dreams and others who are just trying to get their Performing Arts credits for their diploma? SS, ET, etc, etc, NO MAGIC!

Regular

' ……_.' _Thoughts

_Dreams…._

**Anything that's written or typed (letter, e-mail, IM etc)**

A/N

PS, Special thanks to Dark Angel Kat for being my first reviewer! You rock! And to my other reviewers – Piper Elise(I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!), Sailor Lucia(that was my grandma's name), yingyangjader (interesting name, where'd it come from) and Sirenic Griffin(I'm gonna name my son Griffin… odd…)

**Chapter Two:**

A/N: First off, sorry for the boldness issues in the last chap. My PC is crap… wait that rhymed! MUFFINS! This is what I get for constantly writing songs and quoting Shakespeare and I'm gonna shut up now.

Sakura knocked softly on the door to the choir room before peeking her head in.

"Come in, Sakura," Ms. Hughes said with a large smile, having had her daily fill of coffee already.

Sakura came in and sat on the piano bench. Ms. Hughes, looking up from the papers on her desk asked, "How can I help you today?"

"Iwuzthinkinboutjoinentheshochoir…" Sakura mumbled.

"What was that, Sakura?"

"I – gulp – was thinking about joining the Show Choir…"

"HIRIGIZAWA YOU MORON WHAT ARE YOU THINKING SIGNING ME UP FOR A STUPID THING LIKE THIS! I CAN'T DANCE!"

"I'll teach you… It's not that hard... I mean, even though you are a klutz, I've seen klutzier guys than you make it big in Show Choir…" Eriol said, waving off Syaoran's name calling.

"And I can't sing!" Syaoran interrupted.

"You wish. I seem to remember you singing Meiling to sleep every night until she was ten. And you weren't that bad… for a ten year old…"

_'What thing did I do in my past life to make you hate me, God?' _Syaoran pleaded silently…. No answer came.

Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her into the bathroom.

"Spill! What'd she say!"

Sakura smiled shyly… "She said I'm in."

"Just like that?"

"Yeah, it was odd, since there have to be an equal number of guys and girls and well…" Sakura shrugged.

Tomoyo started jumping up and down, her eyes going starry.  
"I wish I had been there to video tape it! Oh Sakura I'm so excited! I have to go tell Eriol!"

With that she sped out the door, leaving Sakura standing alone, staring at the hand dryer….

Syaoran slumped back towards his homeroom after leaving Eriol to go deposit his books in his locker. Why did his mom have to go on a year long cruise and leave him at the hands of his devious cousin? And why was he under Eriol's supervision anyway, since Eriol was the same age as him?

"Why, I aughta- "

Just then he tripped over someone, and fell, face first, onto the ground.

"Gomenasai! I really need to look where I sit down, I was just thinking about something and-"

Syaoran sat up and glanced at the girl he had fallen over, who was sitting with her back propped up against the wall. She had short brown hair and green eyes wide with embarrassment.

"Whatever," he said, getting up.

"I'm so sorry," she repeated.

"WHATEVER!" he said, shrugging her off and continuing towards his homeroom. _'Stupid freshmen,' _he thought.

He walked in the room to find there were still only five people there, seeing as Eriol had gotten him up at an ungodly hour to come to get acquainted with his new school. Eriol was sitting near the window, talking to a girl with long black hair. When Eriol waved him over, the girl turned, revealing her startlingly violet eyes…

"Hey, Syao-kun, meet my girlfriend, Tomoyo," Eriol said with a smile.

_'Why does he always get the good ones?'_ Syaoran asked himself. _'Wait, did he just call me –'_

"NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" he yelled.

Tomoyo cringed. This guy got worked up very easily.

"First I can't call you Xiao Lang, and now I can't even call you Syao-kun? What next, will you force me to call you _Li-san_?" Eriol asked sarcastically.

"It's Li-_sama_ to you, muffin."

Tomoyo laughed. "Are you going to introduce this Li-sama to me or not, Eriol?"

Eriol cleared his throat. "Tomoyo, formally present my absent minded, quite self-centered, a bit klutzy, cousin, Li Syaoran….. And you can call him Syaoran."

Syaoran hmphed. Tomoyo giggled and turned towards him.

"So… Li-_sama_, how do you like Tomoeda thus far?"

"It sucks. Eriol's house is tiny… It's NOTHING like China!"

Eriol smiled. "That was the idea."

Li sat down next to the window, beside Eriol who sat behind Tomoyo (Hey, exactly like in the manga and anime? Well, can't help it!) just as the bell rang. He was staring at the hair of the person in front of him. It was a light brownish-red and hung just to her shoulders, and he seriously wondered if she was hott (he hadn't been paying attention when people were coming in to the classroom).

_'Nice hair, nice legs, and she smells nice too. Hmm…' _He thought drifting of into day dreams of introducing himself.

Tomoyo whispered something to the girl and she giggled back. _'She has a great laugh… so innocent…' _he mused.

"Li-san!"

Li's head snapped up.

"H...hai?" he asked slowly.

"Answer my question. This is the third time I've asked it."

Everyone was looking at him, but Syaoran found himself staring into a pair of bright green eyes, looking quizzically at him to why he hadn't been paying attention.

"You're the girl from earlier! The one I tripped over!" he exclaimed, and then rubbed his head. "But I thought you were a freshman…"

"LI-SAN!" Hirohashi-sensei bellowed. "DETENTION!"

_'Great… Just Great…'_

**THANKS TO EVERYONE! LOTS OF LOVE! I LUFFLES YOU ALL!(As Piper would say... ehehehheehe...)**


	3. Two Muffin Detentions in One Muffin Day

**Sing a Song: Somebody to Love**

Sakura is a pretty girl but an outcast because she doesn't get involved with sports or student government. Her only outlet for her emotions is singing. What happens when her choir director convinces her to join the school's Show Choir, Center Stage, and she meets people who share her dreams and others who are just trying to get their Performing Arts credits for their diploma? SS, ET, etc, etc, NO MAGIC!

Regular

' ……_.' _Thoughts

_Dreams…._

**Anything that's written or typed (letter, e-mail, IM etc)**

A/N

Thanks so much for reviewing guys. It means a lot to me! Hm… Sailor Lucia – Of course it's a good thing, I loved my g-ma… heeheh… And no, Syao and Meiling are NOT engaged, just cousins and best friends… She won't appear til later…. Hehehehe

To answer some questions: Syao can sing, and he's good at it, he's just a muffin right now… Mei won't appear til later, Center Stage is the NAME of their Show choir(consequently it's the name of the show choir at my school… That I'll be in next year…), and… well that's all the questions thus far:

SURVEY! Give me some song titles you think they should sing for their show… If I know them, I'll consider, if I don't… well… I can't help you there! Thanks again, love you all!

**Chapter Two:**

_Recap of last chap... _"Li-san!"

Li's head snapped up.

"H...hai?" he asked slowly.

"Answer my question. This is the third time I've asked it."

Everyone was looking at him, but Syaoran found himself staring into a pair of bright green eyes, looking quizzically at him to why he hadn't been paying attention.

"You're the girl from earlier! The one I tripped over!" he exclaimed, and then rubbed his head. "But I thought you were a freshman…"

"LI-SAN!" Hirohashi-sensei bellowed. "DETENTION!"

'_Great… Just Great…'_

Syaoran's day was going like crap. He got detention during homeroom, he couldn't read Japanese as well as his mother assumed he could, and he had fallen over a girl and thought she was a freshman, later to find out she was in his homeroom…

"Eriol, I hate you," he said hearing his cousin try to sneak up behind him.

"How can you do that?" Eriol wondered.

Syaoran shrugged. "Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you."

Eriol grabbed his arm. "Let's go, time for Show Choir!"

"Did I mention how much I hate you?"

Two minutes after the bell ran, Sakura rushed into the Choir Room.

"Sumimasen ga, Hughes-sensei. I was having trouble getting my locker open."

Ms. Hughes smiled. "It's alright. Just sit near Takeda-san in front."

Sakura nodded an went to sit beside a girl with very light-brown-almost-blonde hair and glasses. As Ms. Hughes continued to take attendance, the girl introduced herself.

"Hello. I'm Takeda Kikani, but most people call me Kiki. What's your name?"

"Kinomoto Sakura," Sakura replied shyly.

"Cherry Blossoms. That's a pretty name. I always imagined naming my daughter that," Kikani mused, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Thank you," Sakura said, feeling very at ease with Kikani. "What does your name mean? I've never heard it before."

Kikani laughed. "It doesn't mean anything. My mother is American and she thought it sounded Japanese. My dad tried to talk her out of it, but it didn't work. I guess that's where I get it from…"

"Get what from?"

Ms. Hughes cut off Kikani's reply.

"Everyone, I believe we have two new members today who have just joined Center Stage. Give them a warm welcome because we're glad they're here. Kinomoto-san, Li-san? Would you like to introduce yourselves?"

Syaoran hmphed but got up anyway, walking from the back row until he stood with Sakura in front of the class. He looked quizzically at her as to who was going to go first, but she just shrugged shyly, so he began.

"My name is Li Syaoran, and though you might hear my cousin call me otherwise, you are _not _to follow in his example. I moved here from Hong-Kong, China because my mother and sisters are spending a year on a muffin cruise, traveling half-way around the muffin world, and leaving me in the care of my MUFFIN cousin, WHO IS ONLY A WEEK OLDER THAN ME SO WHY IN THE –"

By the time Sakura grabbed his arm and abruptly stopped him, Syaoran was yelling. Once he realized how tense he had become, he loosened up, shrugged, and walked back towards his seat.

Sakura was trying to decide whether she should laugh or shudder. Li was scary.

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura… I like to sing… But I'm a klutz so I probably can't dance… Daidouji Tomoyo is my best friend and… And that's it… " Sakura mumbled, heading back towards Kikani.

Ms. Hughes smiled. "Well, now that introductions are over, let's get started. I've picked out a few new pieces of music to try so we can figure out our show before the first competition in November. So if you'll stand, we'll start warming up."

Everyone stood and Ms. Hughes began playing scales on the piano, along with diction exercises such as Many Mumbling Mice and Vera Violet Vinn.

Sakura could barely hear her own voice. Everyone was so loud.

Kikani elbowed her in the side. "Louder, girl!" she said and picked right back up in Many Mumbling Mice.

Sakura sang a little louder. She knew these exercises from Advanced Concert Choir, but she was still a little unsure of herself. The people around her were so outgoing, and their faces had exaggerated expressions. They weren't just singing… they were _performing._

Syaoran opted not to sing. Why would he? It didn't matter, he was only in it for the credits.

Ms. Hughes stopped playing. "Syaoran, are you going to sing, or are you just going to sit there and pout?"

Syaoran pondered this for a moment before replying, "Well, at the moment, pouting sounds like the better plan."

This earned him a glaring look from Ms. Hughes.

"Come here, young man, or I'll have to give you a detention."

He slowly stood up and sauntered towards the piano.

"Yes?" he asked sarcastically.

"Since you've been kind enough to volunteer yourself, you're going to be my first victim. The first song we're working on today is a newer version of "We Are Family". Would you like to give us your rendition?"

Syaoran smirked and burst out with "We're not family…. So get the muffin away from me!"

"Syaoran, detention!"

'_Great…. Two in a row…'_

That night when Syaoran got home from detention, he found a note from Eriol saying that he had gone to Tomoyo's house.

"So I've got the house to myself, huh?"

Syaoran ran up to his room in the attic and grabbed his CD case before running back downstairs. He picked out a CD and put it in the D drive of Eriol's computer before logging onto the internet.

**Conversation: Go to Muffinland! lonewolf(at)getreal(dot)com , It's so great to have your boyfriend cook for you! yotomo(at)getreal(dot)com .**

**It's so great…:**_ Hey, Li-san. Eriol told me to check up on you._

**Go to Muffinland: **_Tell him to go to muffinland. _(A/N: Syao can't say hell in Japanese yet, so he just calls it muffinland!)

**It's so great…: **_One question: Where is that?_

Syaoran tugged at fistfuls of his hair.

**Go to Muffinland: **_Muffin it, tell him he's dumb!_

He replied before logging off. Turning the speakers up full blast, he began to sing along with one of his favorite bands, Switchfoot.

"We were meant to live for so much more!" he belted out, running around the house trying to find where Eriol kept the frozen pizza.

That night Sakura tried to understand what had gone on that day, but she just couldn't sort it out. Too much had happened. Li Syaoran coming, falling over her, thinking she was a freshman, getting two detentions in one day… What was going to happen next?

Her brother Touya was over at his friend Yukito's house, and Sakura's father was in Okinawa for a seminar, so she fixed herself a sandwich and went to her room to do her homework, but alas, became distracted trying to keep her cat, Kero off of her desk. Eventually she gave up and went to bed, hoping for a clearer day tomorrow, in weather and situations.

**THANKS AGAIN TO MY GREAT REVIEWERS! LOTS OF LOVE! Gomen,Kikani, since I can't spell... Ask Ralex, he gets on me all the time for it.**


End file.
